


A Dream Written In Stars

by Kosho



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biotics (Mass Effect), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: I’ll put something here eventually. It’s gonna start as Sara/Scott, and at some point include Kaidan and Jaal. Knowing my luck with trying to plot, it’s probably gonna be a lot of smut 🥲
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Male Ryder | Scott
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sara was the first from stasis, quietly nursing a hot cup of coffee while the doctor tested her implant and made sure she was shaking off the cryo as she should. She seemed to snap out of her fog when some of the assistants helped Scott to the bed, watching him muffle a yawn into his palm before noticing his coffee. Ushered into a different room while he got ready, she started to gear up, gasping when a sudden jolt lurched the ship, the lights flickering on and off. Sara slipped, scrambling back to avoid colliding with the figure in front of her, lifted and suspended in the air in a way that left her looking around apprehensively. 

“Your brother?” The man asked. 

“Scott’s in there still. He was getting his che—“ she stopped, the door opening and Scott ‘swam’ in. “He’s right there, apparently.” 

After a few moments, the man made it over to a set of controls, staring at a monitor for a bit. “I can fix this. Gimme a sec.” 

Neither could tell from that far, but the gravity leveled out after a few minutes, Scott grunting quietly when Sara landed on him before springing to her feet and brushing herself off. 

“Alenko, right?” Scott said when the man rejoined them. “Our father’s second in command?” 

“We haven’t been properly introduced yet, it seems, but yes. Kaidan Alenko.” Kaidan told them. “We’re supposed to be getting ready to touch down on Habitat 7 shortly, I  _ had  _ been coming to collect the two of you and make sure you were geared up and ready to go.” 

Sara grabbed her helmet, setting it on a bench while her and Scott put their armor on. She glanced up when he spoke though. 

“I realize I’m a part of the team, but why is he so insistent  _ I _ go. Scott has practical skills, or does he anticipate we’ll be encountering artifacts he needs me to record and investigate.” She asked sarcastically. 

“Actually, the latest scans  _ do  _ appear to show some ruins of some sort. They weren’t there before. Your expertise  _ may  _ be useful.” Kaidan told her. 

Scott gave her a look, and she gave a one shouldered shrug. 

“Hand me my helmet?” He asked her. 

She leaned over and grabbed it, holding it out to him. She put hers on, gesturing to a different case. “Don’t forget your gun. Dad won’t let us live it down if we forget the basics.” 

Scott grabbed both, holding hers out to her. Kaidan grabbed his helmet and a gun, already mostly ready to go. Alec was already there waiting at the shuttles, inspirational speech and instructions at the ready, getting everyone settled before he directed the take off. Kaidan watched them stand by the window, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on hers. 

“Still tired?” Scott asked quietly.

“Still waking up. Not tired, no…” she murmured. “How about you?” 

“I am…” he admitted. “But look at this...I can’t wait to see up close.” 

Kaidan tore his focus off the twins to focus instead on the way it looked from way up here. It really was something. Breathtaking, really, but he had to pay attention to the mission. Already sounded like enough trouble with the current situation without him worrying about the view. There was shouting suddenly, and the shuttle started to lose control. Sara and Scott tried to go to opposite sides of the door to help keep a hold on the others, Scott grabbing Kaidan’s arm and Sara getting a hold of Kosta. It was working well to keep everything stable right up until the door was ripped away. The rushing wind made the experience unnerving, wind howling and lightning striking all over, losing their grip on each other until they fell apart, and fear was a strong punch to the gut. 

Scott hit first, repairing his fractured helmet. Getting to his feet, he rushed to find Sara when he noticed her not far off. 

“Kosta? Alenko? Can you reach dad?” Sara asked nervously. “What about the others? I can’t see anyone else around. We must have been scattered…” 

“SAM isn’t working right now. I can’t contact anyone. Looks like we’re on our own for now…” Scott told her. “Stay close to me. I’m not letting anything happen to you.” 

“My hero.” Sara replied nervously, barely jumping out of the way when a bolt struck between them. “Fuck, that was way too close.” 

Scott held his hand out to her, helping her through what looked like a relatively safe path. Just beyond that, there were piles of large, heavy debris separating them from a bunch of hostile aliens circling, and off to the other side, Liam and Kaidan gesturing to them. 

Scott ducked, drawing his gun. Sara raised a damaged crate, throwing it hard enough to hit one directly and two with the distance it skidded before stopping. Scott and Liam took to shooting the others, Kaidan moving to help Sara clear the path. 

“Saved us the trouble. Quite a few people here. Just a few others and dad to find, right? Would be nice if SAM was working...hard to do this without help.” Scott sighed. 

“There’s some kind of structure up ahead, unsure what it’s for.” Liam said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Wow. So I actually  _ am  _ going to be useful, who knew.” Sara said. 

It was less enthusiastic than it might have been, but the rough landing, lack of SAM, missing crew and hostile aliens had a way of sucking out any excitement she might have felt about being here. This was a pure nightmare. Sara went ahead to see what little she might be able to glean for information without assistance. Squatting, she glanced over her shoulder for trouble before turning her focus to observing, strictly visually for the moment, the small oddities outside. 

“Any ideas?” Liam asked after a moment. 

“A few, nothing solid yet. Looks maybe around five hundred years? Definitely came up after we left or we would have seen it. Material, I can do a basic composite. It’s unlike locally available material, and unlike what little I got off those aliens. Probably not their doing. Means there’s something else that might be here. Be on your guard.” Sara said after a few minutes. “Had I at least an hour or two I could figure out more, but we need to find the others.” 

“That’s sort of impressive.” Liam said. 

“Makes sense that your father would find it useful to have you with.” Kaidan agreed. 

“Well at least  _ someone _ thinks so.” She sighed. 

Liam wandered a bit further down the path, taking a few moments to look around before reporting back. Drop ships coming in and more of their people trapped between what appeared to be toxic water, rock and a grounded shuttle. No sign of the pathfinder, but fighting off the enemy was more important now. Sara opted to stay back and keep the injured crew safe, Scott, Liam and Kaidan firing from cover, another drop ship making the fight feel like it might drag on forever before the shooting finally stopped. 

“Where’s the Pathfinder?” Liam asked, hoping someone knew. 

“Up ahead, he went on ahead to see what he could find out.” Someone said. 

At that, Scott bolted ahead, the others quickly following his lead, bounding up sheer ledges and rough terrain with jump jets and a bit of physical strength. Sara reached him first, helping Scott up, waiting to see if the others needed any help, both getting over and over without much issue.

“Alenko.” Alec said. “Take Scott and Sara and help me clear the path. It’ll be faster with the three of you.” 

Kaidan nodded, waving them to follow. Liam sighed, going for his gun. Watching them was like watching some kind of dance, or maybe a scene from a movie. Scott and Kaidan both seemed to prefer to overwhelm, while Sara was more strategic, slapping the aliens from midair and dropping them to their death. For the particularly aggressive bastards, she all but crushed, rending them apart. Liam stayed behind Alec, covering while he made his way through. 

Once through, they encountered another of the strange structure, Alec and SAM working to decrypt a console of some kind. 

“Keep an eye out. Kosta, take left, Alenko, grab right. Kids, you watch either side of me while we work on this. Shouldn’t give too much trouble, but it’ll be a bit before we get this.” The pathfinder said. 

Scott took a few moments to check on Sara, pausing to examine some scrapes along the side of her armor. 

“You ok?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m fine. Didn’t go through. What about you?” She asked worriedly. 

“Might have some bruises, that’s about it.” He replied with a shrug. 

The sound of yelling and gunfire distracted them, turning away to help clear their respective sides. Once everything was clear, the twins moved to help get the door open, following him in. Scott stayed wary of trouble, but Sara was more fascinated with the console, watching their father interfacing. Might be handy to try and unravel as much of the mystery as she could, this was sort of her thing. 

“Looks clear in here.” Scott said reluctantly. 

Hard to explain, he just had a really bad feeling. Pleased that it didn’t seem to be amounting to much, at least. Scott breathed a sigh of relief, again going to check on Sara while the chance presented itself. Her eyes went wide, and he turned to look, quickly grabbing her hand and turning to flee when something sent them flying. Both managed to hold on until the force knocked them off the edge. 

Impact hit them both hard, and the last thing either remembered was struggling to breathe, and their father, 


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was the first up this time, quick to ignore his own discomfort to lean over to check on her. Sara groaned, sitting up before they shared an odd look, both gesturing curiously to their heads and then shrugging. The doctor quietly interrupted to check them over once more. The results were far more stable now than before, at least. 

“Where’s dad?” Sara asked quietly.

“I’m more curious why we’re here…” Scott mumbled. 

They shared another uneasy look when they noticed how guilty everyone looked. Like they weren’t prepared to say anything. So that was it then? He didn’t make it? 

“At least tell me you brought him back instead of leaving him back there…” Scott told them. “If not, maybe Alenko could authorize us to go back and get him?” 

“Me?” Kaidan asked. “Why? Oh...you think I’m the Pathfinder…” 

“Aren’t you? If dad is gone, you’re supposed to be.” Sara said, paraphrasing the hierarchy. 

Kaidan looked away, and she sat up, looking at everybody,  _ anybody _ that might at least give some indication of what was going on. 

“Don’t really make a lot of sense, but it passed to you.” Liam tried to explain. “Uh.  _ Both _ of you.” 

“Why?” Scott asked. 

“Scott was dying. Alec did what he had to to save him. He chose you over himself.” Dr. T’perro said quietly. “The only theory we have is that the transfer somehow got mixed up, it’s possible it wasn’t specific to either of you and now SAM is part of you both.”

“What are we supposed to do now?” Scott asked. 

Kaidan frowned, looking between the two. Not the most ideal situation, but they’d get nowhere just sitting here. 

“Sara, are you fine to move?” He asked. “If so, we should make our way to the Nexus. You have the authorization also.” 

“Will you be alright here?” Sara asked quietly. 

“ _ You are able to communicate privately thanks to a shared channel.” SAM interjected privately.  _

_ “Whoa. That’s kind of cool…” Scott thought.  _

_ “So weird to hear you without seeing your mouth move…” Sara thought.  _

“Go on. I’ll be fine.” Scott told her. 

Sara slid off the bed, gingerly taking a few steps to be sure that she was steady. Finding she was alright, she walked a little more surely, heading for the bridge to see they headed where they were supposed to. 

“So really, because of a fluke, I’m  _ also a pathfinder _ ?” Sara said, sitting across from Kaidan. “I’m not that good with anything but relics, artifacts and biotics. Scott is more physical, I’d trust him to watch my back in any situation. Shame that I’m not quite so practical. I’m gonna do my best anyway. Make sure I do my part and to help if Scott gets in over his head.” 

Kaidan shrugged. “I can’t say whether or not it was a fluke. I can’t imagine what Alec was thinking in his last moments, I wish I had some answers. Not just for me, but for you, too.” 

Sara glanced up for a moment, looking away again. Must be a bit far from the Nexus. Then again, it hadn’t been all but a few minutes. 

“Scott was dying? How bad was it?” Sara asked finally. 

“It was close. He did technically die for a few moments, SAM was able to take control of his systems and bring him back…” Kaidan admitted. “Liam managed to carry him back. I was keeping an eye on you.” 

“So without SAM, Scott would have…” Sara couldn’t finish the thought, frowning. 

The idea of being in Andromeda, well, anywhere really, without Scott was too sad, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle that. Kaidan opted not to confirm it. He hadn’t had a chance to meet them prior to coming. He only knew Alec, impossible to say where the lines were with her. Scott was entirely an unknown, at least he had a rough idea of her. 

“How did you and dad meet? Or rather...how was it you were brought on?” Sara asked curiously. 

“I was Alliance military. Came off a mission and I’m not sure whether someone put my name in or if someone found me by chance, but I was put in contact with Alec. He thought I’d be a perfect fit for the mission.” Kaidan told her. 

“Just that easy?” She asked. 

“I actually turned him down must have been...half a dozen times at least. He was persistent, and I...something happened. I spent some time recovering, and I found him again. Just deciding I needed a fresh start. Couldn’t imagine anything else would help.” He admitted. 

“You and Scott seem pretty close. Haven’t met many people who got along with people they weren’t related to, let alone people they were.” He commented. 

Sara glanced in the direction of SAM Node where she had left him, shifting anxiously in her seat. Yeah, you could say they were pretty close. 

“Dad was away a lot. Mom was sick. Couldn’t afford to not get along, would have been boring alone.” Sara said. 

Didn’t feel like a serious answer entirely, but if the way she looked away and left her seat said much, it was that they’d reached the Nexus and she was ready to go. 

“Wait up.” Scott told her. 

Sara smiled, stopping immediately until he caught up with her.

“Should you get up already?” She asked. 

“Dr. T’perro said I’m fine to go. Didn’t want to let you get to go exploring without me.” Scott told her. 

Kaidan waited to head for the door until they were safely docked, Liam not far behind. 

“D’you think there’s gonna be a party?” Liam asked. 

“I doubt it.” Scott said. “Maybe there’s a bar. If so, no harm in you checking it out while we go see if we can’t find someone to point out what we should be doing.” 

Sara looked uneasy. “I’m sure they’re going to have questions, I don’t know how to answer them…” 

“I’ll come with you. Might go a little smoother if I’m with you to verify what happened. Or...at least  _ try _ to.” He said.

Realizing that was easier said than done when even he had no real idea what happened. The only thing he knew with certainty was that Alec was dead and there was somehow two pathfinders now. Hopefully no one needed persuading. His only argument as to why that wasn’t going to go badly was...two  _ had  _ to be better than one, right? 


End file.
